


See You Again

by LeftenantMills0818



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi, WestAbbie, ichabbie - Freeform, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftenantMills0818/pseuds/LeftenantMills0818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two worlds collide when Iris West calls her old friend Abbie Mills from Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Central City

It had been years since Iris West had seen her best friend, Abbie Mills. Of course she had Barry but things were getting so complicated between them the lines were beginning to blur in so many ways. There was so much that she needed to figure out about their relationship and she needed advice from a friend. Iris and Abbie made sure to send each other the occasional birthday presents and had annual long phone calls that always ended to soon. After college they had sworn to keep in touch but things like meta-humans and police work kept getting in the way.

Iris lay in bed in her apartment her face buried in her pillow. She remembered the look on Barry's face when she realized that he had told her they were married on Earth 2. How his eyes lit up, then how quickly they dimmed as they fell back to floor beneath him.

_We're married_

_He was hers_

_She was his_

_On earth 2 there's a married woman, my doppelganger named Iris West-Allen_

* * *

Getting out of bed Iris reached over, grabbed her phone and went to the contact list, she didn't know why but she scrolled down all the way to M. It was a long shot but Iris dialed Abbie's cell before she was aware of it. She needed her and she had a deep gut wrenching feeling that maybe Abbie needed to talk to her too.

Iris didn't get her hopes up, after all it had been a while so anything could happen. She could luck up and get Abbie's voicemail or even get a disconnected number. She sat up in her bed as she listens to the phone ring

Ring

_Maybe I shouldn't be calling her, it's been years she probably doesn't even have the same number_

Ring

Abbie answered on the fourth ring, "Agent Mills"

"Abbie its Iris. Wow, you're an _Agent_ now."

"Iris, Iris West, Yeah I am. It's been a while since we talked."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping we could meet up in person like we used to. I miss you so much"

"You know I miss you too, things have been really weird. I'm sorry I haven't called these past few years that much. Things have been hell."

"No it's okay, I've been experiencing my own version of that" Iris voice broke on the last word, she couldn't hold any secrets from her best girlfriend.

Abbie sat up a little straighter in her SUV as she heard Iris's voice "Iris, what's wrong?"

"It's me. It's Barry, and me and everything, it's everything Abbie. There's so much going on right now and I really can't talk to anyone else about it, not even my dad"

Abbie sat back listening to the sound of Iris's pained voice. She could hear it, everything Iris was holding back, trying to be strong. They were both always trying to be strong for the people in their lives but sometimes, even they needed someone to lean on. Because of everything that had happened, Abbie wasn't sure if Iris needed to be in Sleepy Hollow. She wasn't even sure if she should be in Sleepy Hollow after what Pandora and her boyfriend had done to her. She was so messed up. Everything was so much pressure. Abbie's hands started to tremble, her recent trauma replaying itself in a flash back of the cave in the catacombs.

"Abbie, Abbie are you there?!"

_Maybe this talk is just what we both need_

"Umm yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that, Iris I would love for you to come to Sleepy Hollow but my hands are kind of tied right now. I have a houseguest, a friend of mine, Crane, has been staying with me. You mind if we come to visit you in Central City? "

"No that's a great idea!"

"Can't wait."

"Abbie, thanks for picking up the phone"

"I'm glad it was you, Iris, I've been out of it lately, I almost quit this job for a while I took a leave of absence and honestly, I still don't feel like myself. I'm so glad you called"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know but I'm glad you answered, Abbie and I can't wait to see you again."

"It's a long story but, hey I ran a few checks in the FBI data base a while back, so how's journalism treating you?"

"I love it. I finally feel like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. You know"

"Yeah, it's how I felt once I became and Agent. So I'm on call next week for Monday and Tuesday but I'm off the rest of the week, is next week to soon?"

"No it's perfect, I'll stock up on tequila! Seriously, I can't wait to see you and meet your friend! See you soon"

"See you" Abbie smiled as she placed her phone in the passenger seat. She had just got her job back and it hand only been a few weeks since she came back to work but she needed time to reconnect with her friends and this was the perfect time to do it.

* * *

Abbie and Crane finally reached Central City. It was a nice drive but she enjoyed watching Crane try to amuse her with tales from his past, he even steered clear of all the Betsy Ross nonsense. He liked to talk and Abbie simply enjoyed hearing the sound of his voice as she stared out the window during the times he took the wheel. Sure he wasn't a fully legal citizen yet, but hey he was friends with Washington and Jefferson back in 1781 and he did fight for this country to be free so, why not.

They parked the car as close as they could as she led him into the shining building with golden letters above its doors.

"Leftenant, this isn't a Starbucks!" Crane chirped as he looked around excitedly watching as the people went to and fro to their various destinations.

"No Crane it's not, its C.C. Jitters. Iris used to work here as a barista. They have great coffee and cookies too. I thought we could chill here until our room is ready."

"Room? Are we not staying in the company of your dear friend Ms. West?"

"I really would like to but I think we deserve a little vacation and with all that happened with us and Pandora. I'm not sure we should open Iris up to all of that just yet."

"Understood Leftenant, perhaps a cup of tea?"

"Perhaps" Abbie smirked.

It had been nearly half an hour when Abbie just happened to look up to see a semi familiar face. It took a while to place where she had seen him but after a few minutes it all came back to her the grin, the shining brown hair. It all matched the picture Iris used to have on her old portrait keychain when they met that one summer in New York.

Her best friend, Barry Allen had breezed in through the door and alongside him stood a dark haired guy, standing a bit shorter than him with a graphic t shirt with video game controllers plastered on the front of it and they were discussing the idea of dark matter, did it acutally exisit?

Abbie watched as they paid for their coffees and took a seat at a table not too far away.

The time was close to check in so she and Crane headed for the door when she detoured to say hello.

"Umm excuse me, I know you don't know me but I'm Abbie Mills, a friend of Iris. "

"Oh, Hi Abbie. My name is Barry Allen, I'm"

"I already know who you are. You're Iris's friend right. She used to talk about you all time. I met Iris a few summers back in New York. I was on a trip with my mentor and we met outside of this little indie bookstore."

"Oh you're Grace."

"Ahem" Crane muttered

"Yes, but no one calls me by that name, everyone just calls me Abbie. I'm actually here to visit Iris, it's been a while" Abbie ignored Crane as she spoke to Barry

"I'm sure Iris will be happy to see you, she's been through a lot lately. When she came home that summer you were practically all she talked about."

"Good to know I left a great impression"

"Abbie, this is my friend Cisco Ramon" Barry said as he nudged Cisco who was sipping his coffee

"Hi" Cisco smiled as he looked at Abbie and the tall dude behind her his outfit was mint condition colonial wear, he had brass buttons on his coat and his shoes were shined. The guy looked like he'd had lime juice forcefully shoved down his throat. He nodded to stifle a laugh.

_So she's dating a colonial reenactment guy. I dig it._

"Ahem" Crane said as he stepped a little bit closer to Abbie just hovering above her.

_So_ Cisco thought, _she's dating an impatient jealous colonial reenactment guy who apparently is an ass man. Interesting._

_I like it._

"Nice to meet you Cisco" Abbie nodded as she heard Crane clear his throat, again

"Oh sorry, Cisco, Barry, this is my friend Cr..."

Ichabod cut in promptly, his smirk evident as he gave his usual greeting as he shook hands with Barry and Cisco.

"Hello, my name is Ichabod Crane. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances Mr. Allen, Mr. Ramon"

Abbie bit her lower lip as the corners turned up into a smile. Crane said Cisco's last name with a nearly perfect accent accompanied by a small nod. Glancing up at him Abbie knew some things would never change and fortunately one of those things was Crane and his oh so proper way of carrying out his introductions.

"It was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid we have a 3 o'clock check in"

"We hope to have the pleasure of your company again sometimes."

Crane opened the door for Abbie and as they left the coffee shop and he swore that he felt a something when he touched Barry's hand

"Crane, you just drink too much caffeinated tea. I told you to get off that stuff. Only gives you Jitters. Hence the name of the coffee shop"

"Perhaps your right."


	2. Bet

Iris sighed as she looked at her screen, still 3 hours to go. Usually she lit up for work, she had a deadline and she always stuck to them. Even with all of the drama surrounding the Flash and the situation with Zoom killing Jay, she was excited about Abbie coming to visit. Iris had already finished her article for this upcoming week’s paper. Sure she had other stories lined up but for some reason she kept losing focus. Her mind kept wondering what Iris from Earth 2 was doing.

  
_Is she safe with Barry holed up in a hotel room somewhere far away from the devil speedster Zoom?_   
_Is it day time on their planet?_

  
_Did they have lunch, where they sharing kisses that tasted like maple bacon right now?_

  
_Does she make him give her a massage before bed?_

  
_Did they have the same style in clothes?_

  
_Do Iris and Barry want kids one day?_

  
_Are they happy?_

  
Seated at her desk staring aimlessly at her computer screen she jumped as the vibration of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts of Detective West-Allen.  
Looking at her cell screen she read the name as it appeared in bright white letters.

A text from Abbie

  
Just checked in, see you tonight.  
Don’t forget the tequila  
\- _A_

  
Smiling she put her phone back in her pocket.

  
Will Abbie believe something like this? Would she understand how different my life is now? Can we get back to the way we were before?

* * *

 

Abbie stood outside of Iris’s apartment she was just about to knock on the door when she received a text from Crane, he had begun to use little emoji’s when he text her.

  
Delight in the comradery of the bond between women, the disdain of foolish men, hearth and home, Leftenant. :) - _C_

Placing her phone back in her pocket she knocked on the door and wonder how things would be with Iris, it had been years, would they be as open as they once were? Could they reconnect, it had been a while since she shared things with anyone other than Crane or Jenny. Could she really lean on Iris, trust her enough to tell her the big secret and let her know just how different her life had become? Abbie stood outside the door for so long just staring at the door.

  
Finally she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, the knock was way more forceful that she intended but the agents at the bureau only knew how to knock one way.  
Hearing the knock knock on her door Iris jumped spilling tequila shots.

  
“Damn it” She grabbed a kitchen towel and wiped up the mess as set the two shots aside for her and Abbie.

  
Frantically Iris opened the door with a bewildered expression until she looked down to see the face of her friend.  
She instantly leaned over and grabbed Abbie in a bear hug.

  
“Abbie”

  
Iris motioned to pull away but it was Abbie who clung to her just a bit longer.

  
“Hey”

  
“So where’s your friend?”

  
“I left him in the room, it’s just us tonight I hope that’s okay with you”

  
“No, it’s great cause we’ve got a change of plans. A little bit of an icebreaker”

  
It had been just over an hour already and Abbie wondered what she was doing, she was a federal agent, she didn’t do girls night like this, hell she usually didn’t do girls night at all.  
Abbie stared at herself in the mirror as she examined the outfit Iris had surprised her with. A small long sleeved low cut v neckline navy dress and some stilettos that where higher than the action platform boots she usually wore demon hunting. The platforms weren’t a problem but the dress was really form fitting

  
“Iris there is no way I’m wearing this!”

  
“Come one Abbie it’ll be so hot on you!”

  
“I don’t know about this...” Abbie said as she shook her head “I thought you had the tequila not that we had to go and get it at some club.

  
“Umm, did you not enjoy those shots we had, come on Bae this’ll be fun”

  
“It’s been a while. I don’t usually have time for stuff like this anymore”

  
“Yeah, I forgot you’re the law now, but come on when was the last time you went out” Iris asked as she walked into her bathroom and saw Abbie all dressed up  
“Hell yeah I’m the law, don’t make me arrest your ass!”

  
Iris did a double take in her red dress and gold stilettos

  
“Say thank you Iris” she chided

  
“For what?”

  
“How your ass looks in that dress, damn it your ass looks phenomenal”

  
“That’s thanks to all countless hours in the gym Monday, Wednesday and Fridays but thanks for all this, the dress and the shoes”  
Smirking Abbie said “So where are we going?” as they made their way out the door

 

The music was blaring, the sound of the band on stage riveted throughout the club  
Iris and Abbie just made their way back to the bar

  
“I haven’t danced that much in my life” Iris called over her shoulder

  
“Damn, I forgot how much I used to love dancing”

  
It was just like how it used to be only this time they were legal and could actually drink without using fake ids. They sat there for hours drinking, laughing, just catching up on life until Iris teased “You sure you didn’t want to visit you friend Crane? He sounds interesting, bet he’s never seen you like this.”

  
“Look Iris, Abbie smirked far too tipsy to deny a friendly little wager ““I’ll go and see Professor Crane if you go and see Science bro Barry, unless you’re scared, I mean if you’re scared we can just go back to your place and talk about what I’m really her for,”

  
“I ain’t ever scared, whatever Mills, you’re on! Winner brings back their underwear”

  
“Well fuck, I already lost” Abbie said as she downed her drink

  
“What”

  
“Everybody knows Crane doesn’t wear underwear that mother fucker stays free” Abbie nodded and smiled as Iris screamed laughing. The bartender blushed as he refilled Abbie’s tequila clearly he had overheard their conversation. Abbie read his nametag as he switched out the drinks “Thanks Ryan” she yelled

  
“Well damn, I guess PJs will just have to do”

  
“I guess so” Abbie answered as they left the bar and headed towards the taxi. Finally they reached Iris’s place since it was closer to the club.

 

“There’s a couple of hours until Jitters opens, winner gets the goods and gets there first”

  
“Bet”


	3. Caught in the act

I took some doing but Iris had finally made it to her dad’s place. She’d used her spare key and slowly crept in the front door.

She checked on her dad first. Joe had fallen asleep on the couch, again. So she went to the chest at the corner of the room and chose a large red throw blanket to put over him. Iris removed his reading glasses and gave him a kiss on his forehead as he grumbled thanks before she left the living room and head upstairs to Barry’s room.

I don’t know if can do this, he’s the fastest man alive, how on earth am I going to get his clothes?

She went into his room and everything was in its proper place. Not even a book was cast aside on a desk. 

She moved as slowly as she could partially because the room was spinning and she was wearing six inch heels and because she knew Barry was fast. She didn’t want him to catch her, not this time.

She saw him there asleep in a gray tee shirt and a pair of loose black track pants on top of the covers. 

She snapped her fingers, and did a little twirl as moved to sit beside him on his bed only to almost be thwarted by a few forgotten triple cheeseburger wrappers.

She fell right on top of him.

OMG. He’s going to wake up. No, no, no. No Barry don’t get up.

Iris froze as her face was pressed into his rock hard abs. He ran a lot and his body certain felt like it. She waited for what seemed like an eternity. But he didn’t move. He was still sleeping like a dead man. Silent and still.

She perked up and went to work. She had almost gotten the gray shirt over his head when the meta-human alert from his phone buzzed and sent his cell into a tizzy. 

Damn you Cisco. Damn YOU!

She leaned over to grasp it but her hands where clumsy from the tequila earlier.

“Damn” She looked down to see a very confused Barry Allen staring at her.

“Umm, Iris”

“Yeah, Barry”

“What the hell is going on?” He asked

His voice sounded so calm, it didn’t match his face. She fell over in a fit of giggles as she watched his eyebrows furrow deeper together. The look on his face was complete shock.

“Iris stay here” He was gone and back before she even stopped laughing.

“I need your clothes”

“What why?!”

“Abbie, Abbie made me get them”

“Wait, I don’t understand”

“I need to win, Barry. Abbie’s getting the gown, and I have to get yours. You have on undies. Cause he doesn’t wear any.” Iris snickered. 

“Wait who doesn’t wear them?”

She smirked, her smile growing wider with each second “Professor Crane doesn’t”

“Professor Crane.”

Iris found it amazing that he kept repeating what she had said as if his mind couldn’t process what was going on.

“So you and your old friend Abbie are doing this as a game?” He asked

“Yes.” Iris nodded.

“You know Iris if you wanted me out of my clothes all you had to do was ask.”

Barry was standing before her in a pair of black and red briefs. In a flash she could feel the wind all around her as the wayward burger wrappers flew around her like modern day tumbleweeds.

“We have to go now Barry” She hurried over to him the dim lighting accentuating the curves of her body in her skin tight dress.

“Wait why?”

“C.C’s is opening, we’ve got to win!” She yelled much too loudly because Barry had already had her in his arms.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Abbie sighed as she fiddled around in her purse, looking for the card to open the door. She leaned against the door frame as she held the card up to the sensor and waited for the beep and the flashing green light. Bending over out of the corner of her eyes she watched as elderly Caucasian couple headed towards her.

They gawked at her dress as the woman grasped her designer bag as if her life depended on it. Apparently, the navy little number Iris loaned her was quite attention grabbing. She rolled her hips as she stood up straight, flashed them a megawatt smile and politely gave them a glimpse of her badge.

For some reason, they nodded at her, then hurriedly averted their eyes and rushed to shut the door across the hall. Room 465.

She leaned against the door frame as she held the card up to the sensor and waited for the beep and the flashing green light.

Damned civilians

The door gave a small squeak in protest as Abbie entered the room. 

Crane’s clothes covered the couch in the small “living area” and wayward chips and beer bottles covered the table. The place was a mess.

“Crane, I’m home” she yelled but she was greeted with nothing but silence.

Abbie followed the trail of his clothing, one boot here and a sock there. 

She shook her head as she slipped off the heels Iris had loaned her. Abbie knew she wanted to be as stealthy as possible. Crane was a light sleeper and the bond they shared was always there. Sometimes she'd wake up in the middle of the night and by the time she stretched out on the couch she'd hear his footsteps from the guest room growing closer and closer. It was his sixth sense he always knew when something was up with her. 

Times like these that sixth sense weren’t always a perk of their shared destiny.

Every light in the bedroom was on, she found Crane asleep in bed surrounded by a heap of books. The covers of James Joyce Ulysses, spread open on his chest. 

She slowly walked over to him, reached over and grasped the book in her hands careful to mark the page. She read the quote that was highlighted in fluorescent yellow and sat it on the cluttered nightstand. He was such a dork. He had the place all to himself, he could have done anything but he decided to stay in eat junk food and read his books.

It was just her luck, He was soundly sleeping. Cranee even let out a little rolling snore when she touched his chest. She was feeling bolder than usual it was probably the vodka she’d had earlier with Iris but she straddled him. Abbie carefully sat down, she slowly shifted her body atop his and reached out and ran her fingers through his messy hair as she moved a few wayward strands from his forehead.

His brilliant blue eyes popped open.

Not matter how she shifted above him his eyes remained on her.

“Crane,”

Groggily he replied “Yes, Leftenant” his eyes settling on her cleavage. 

“Did you really stay in this big room drinking soda and reading books all night?”

He shook his head yes as she twirled the strings to the collar of his nightshirt.

Abbie leaned back, blocking his view “Do you like this dress?”

Crane watched the slight rise and fall of her chest. Clearly she’d poured herself into this gown because there was no other way it could merge with her skin so effortlessly.

“You’re beautiful when you’re deep within your cups” a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“What the hell does that even mean Crane?’ She snapped annoyed at his answer. Everything he did annoyed her lately. She pouted as she pulled at the strings a little harder.

“Yes or no, Captain.”

“Yes”

“I’ll be sure to tell Iris about it. Now Crane I need you to take off your gown and give it to me.” Abbie watched as his mouth dropped open. She smiled like the cat that had eaten a canary.

“GOWN. This is a nightshirt, not a gown. I was a Captain in General Washington’s Army and I do not wear gowns.”

“That’s really all you got out of that?” She wanted to shoot him right then.

“Leftenant, I do not wear gowns”

“Give me the damn gown, Crane. NOW” She lurched forward her hands gripping the collar tighter. But Crane’s wasn’t under the influence and his arms were longer. Before she knew it she was underneath him her head resting a few inches away from a Penguin’s classic edition of Shakespeare’s Sonnets. Her legs were wrapped around him, and she could feel an old copy of Thomas Hardy’s Far from the Maddening Crowd poking her in the ass. Crane had both of her arms stretched out over her head and his hands held her wrists in a firm grip.  
“Leftenant, by God, this is entirely inappropriate” He snapped as he bit the corner of his lower lip.

Why can’t you just, live? Why are you fighting this, what the hell are you so frightened of.

“Always such a gentleman, aren’t you Crane. I guess you can’t just tell me what you want?”

His eyes locked on hers as he leaned closer and said “What if I am looking at what I want” 

Abbie never answered Crane. She just kept looking into his eyes challenging him in her own way.

His eyes where alive now and his devious smile had taken over the soft lines of his face “I’ll give you my shirt, if you give me that dress you’re wearing.”

Had Iris already made it, did she get Barry’s clothes yet?  
Was she already in route to C.C’s

“This isn’t my dress? How am I going to tell Iris?” Crane’s finger was wagging in her face before she could even finish her question.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“Fine, I’ll give you this dress but you have to drive me to Jitters. The shirt Captain”

Crane stood up from the bed right in front of her and pulled his night shirt over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This is a WestAbbie Crossover work of fan fiction that contains both moments between Ichabbie and WestAllen.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this small beginning - Kay


End file.
